062716-Empress and Grand Highblood
teasingAsperity TA began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 01:51 -- TA: aaisha..... AT: lorcan TA: hello..... AT: i heard about eribus TA: yes..... AT: ... i'm sorry i put him in that position AT: i thought if nyarla wouldn't do it for me he at least would do it for someone else TA: i'm surprisingly not mad..... TA: at you at least......... AT: i was going to say... AT: i'm fairly certain at least three of us are ready to kill him TA: probably..... AT: so would you like to be in the group that sets out to kill him? TA: everything.... is fine..... AT: no i would assume everything ISN'T because i still need to see if he has one shred of DECENCY left in him TA: i'll take.... care.... of it..... AT: as nice as that sounds, because lorrea said the same thing earlier, he doesn't just get to get away with this without speaking to me AT: at least one more time AT: he has an Oath to keep TA: i'll see what i can do..... AT: did you speak to libby? TA: i did..... AT: i assume you've got a plan of some sort then? TA: also lorrea says hi..... TA: and.... yes..... AT: she's literally right ne- oh she's waving AT: anyway AT: i hope you're not planning to do this alone TA: no..... AT: you saw the messge about the other time player? TA: i was more distracted by my.... matesprit's death notice..... AT: well yes AT: i'm afraid we may not be dealing with just nyarla AT: i don't know who leiko is but it's another rogue time player we have to deal with TA: i don't know either..... TA: but i'll take.... care of.... them too if they try to interfere......... AT: do you plan on doing this alone TA: no?..... AT: okay AT: for a moment it sounded like you did AT: we don't need another dead player TA: sorry..... TA: i....'ve got a lot going on in my head......... AT: it's fine AT: we all do AT: i really don't know what to say i'm sorry AT: i'll try and find out who leiko is TA: no it's.... okay..... TA: i'll..... TA: contact you before i do anything......... TA: i hope..... AT: thank you AT: and even if you can't, you're free to have me brought along without prior warning AT: if you can AT: it could be the first official tag team as empress and grand highbl>ooo AT: heh AT: i wish he hadn't done this TA: i do.... too......... TA: i..... TA: trusted him..... TA: i trusted him aaisha..... TA: and look where that got me..... AT: i know pffhahaha ohgosh do i know AT: well i think it's time for my first official cull on sight order AT: and i abhor culling TA: he answers to me, aaisha..... TA: he's had.... his chances.... to right his wrongs..... TA: and.... all of it ended up with.... eribus dead......... AT: it's ended up with a lot of things AT: but i can change that to a detain for an official culling by the grand highbl>ooo TA: i.... would..... AT: alright AT: he made an Oath to me though, remember that lorcan TA: i had.... no idea, actually..... AT: if he holds to it it will make you killing him AT: that much easier AT: i'm rolling my eyes irl AT: but regardless yes he gave me an Oath AT: i want to see if he'll hold to it TA: don....'t roll.... your eyes at me, aaisha..... TA: you really didn't tell.... me..... AT: i know AT: just the sarcasm though TA: that's.... pretty true..... TA: aaisha..... TA: i'll see.... what i.... can do about getting you there...... TA: i'll have to talk to libby again......... AT: thank you AT: if you need combat help lorrea is adept as well TA: you're welcome..... AT: as is serios TA: i.... don't think i'll need combat..... AT: better safe than sorry AT: it's two time players not just one TA: i know......... AT: okay g>ooo AT: i'll make sure the few people who need to know, know about the order TA: i told serios..... TA: he......... TA: checked up on me..... AT: aah but does he know about the official imperial order? hehe TA: yes..... TA: he was.... curious..... TA: well not really i.... just told him because i thought he needed to know..... AT: yes i would've told him TA: made the process quicker......... TA: i.... was already talking to.... him..... AT: oh okay! TA: he and i are..... AT: that does make it quicker TA: friends now?..... AT: oh g>ooo AT: i don't have to threaten you both ash TA: i.... really.... don't.... want to die, aaisha..... TA: not by libby..... TA: so we talked about it and decided to be civil and then..... TA: i just asked.... for friendship..... AT: oh! g>ooo AT: serios is gaining a lot more friends now but i'm glad it's official with you two TA: it's a pleasant change..... TA: the spades seemed so..... TA: useless given the situation..... AT: yes i've come to that realization about my own hate crush AT: it seems so petty and if i'm being wrecked now i'm not sure i'd live through it TA: it really is petty..... AT: maybe i'll get a better spades down the line but AT: really with how my flush has gone i'm not sure i'll even go that route anymore TA: it'll work out eventually..... TA: maybe..... TA: who knows..... AT: pfft TA: this is all a mess..... AT: yes AT: it is TA: stands to.... reason that our.... quads would be that way too i guess..... AT: they have nyarla in them AT: of course they are AT: because he can't realize when someone cares about him TA: or.... when someone trusts him..... AT: yes AT: this hurts so much but it's been a long time in coming TA: no one can say that he doesn....'t deserve it.... at this point......... AT: i've tried... so hard to help him TA: so did i..... TA: so did everyone..... AT: and he still pulls this AT: time and TIME again TA: is that.... a pun..... AT: no AT: but it can be TA: unintentional ones are funnier..... AT: i could live without seeing the word time for a while TA: serios said he did what he thought everyone wanted..... AT: sigh AT: of course AT: he was supposed to learn something TA: because he didn't think..... AT: HE NEVER THINKS TA: aaisha i know that..... AT: that's why i ended up with the terrors AT: i know i know TA: he's going to.... be brought to task for.... what he's.... done..... AT: he will kneel and know his place before this is done TA: i need to go..... TA: things aren't..... TA: things are going wrong......... -- teasingAsperity TA gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 03:35 -- Category:Lorcan Category:Aaisha